monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Bow
|} || |} *it is posible to move while charging unlike greatswords, giving you the oportunity to be preparing a heavy attack while waiting for the right moment to unleash it. *When the "R" Button is being pressed, the view will change to the aim mode, in this mode, youll see a line showing the trajectory the arrows will follow and with the control pad, youll be able to change the aim to the sides or even up and down in order to aim for more specific points. Charges Charges are a veyr important part of Bow's gameplay and strategy, the charges on a bow will affect drastically the way a hunter will go against a monster, they are also a main part of the damage formula with bows, the main reason is that each bow will have diferent charges on each level, not even necesarily the same, for example the Hunter's Power BowI will have Rapid Lvl 1 on the first charge, Rapid Lvl 2 on the second and Rapid Lvl 3 on the third, but once the 4th charge is activated this comes up as Piercing Lvl 4. This will become important as each charge has a diferent behavior than the others, foe example, rapid fire will use a rapid strong arrow at first and each charge will add a new one behind the last one, the same goes for Piercing, but each piercing arrow can hit more than once a monster (if the size is good enough and aimed the right way can hit up to 4 times), Spread will shoot 3 arrwos on the first charge, but they will spread to the sides, this all will be explained more throughtfully ahead. Also, the each arrow on each type of charge will use a certain numeric modifier (to add on the damage formula mentioned above), coming next we will see the numeric value for each arrow depending on the charge type, as well as an explanation of how this works. Rapid Charge The rapid Charges work by unleashing fast and powerful attacks, the first arrow will have a modifier of 12 (the highest of all the posible types), with each extra charge added there is an extra arrow as well, this arrow will follow the same path the first one took but slightly lower, but on the other hand each arrow added is less powerful than the last, heres a sall table giving the details on this. Spread Charge The Spread charge works by shooting several arrows on a spread area, the first charge shoots 3 arrows, the one in the middle with the highest modifier of 4 and the arrows on the sides with a modifier of 3, the second charge will make the same shoot pattern but with a modifier higher by 1, spread level 3 and 4 will shoot 5 arrows, for more details check the table ahead. Pierce Charge Piercing Charge works wonders against bigger monsters, this is because the arrows shoot with this type, will penetrate the monster and hitting up to 6 hits on level 4 (this if aimed properly) with a constant modifier of 6. Videos Working on them, thank you for your patiente See also Weapon Types Weapon Mechanics Weapons Portal Category: Weapons Original one This is a list of the bows that can be MADE this is not a weapon tree these are just the bows that can be made throughtout the game with certain items Hunter's Bow I (Rare 1) Attack- 96, Rapid Lvl 1, Rapid Lvl 2, Rapid Lvl 3 (Brute Bone x3)(Iron ore x5)(Anteka Pelts x2) Hunter's Bow III (Rare 3) Attack- 144, Rapid Lvl 1, Scater Lvl 1, Rapid Lvl 3 (Piscine fangs x4)(Lg Monster Bone x4)(Earth Crystal x8)(Gendrome Hide x5) Hunter's Power Bow I (Rare 4) Attack- 192, Defense +10, Rapid Lvl 1, Rapid Lvl 2, Rapid lvl 3 (Basarios Wing x1)(Dragonite Ore x4)(Lg Monster Bone x4)(Machalite ore x15) Wild Bow I (Rare 2) Congalala Bow I Attack- 168, Prce Lvl 1, Prce Lvl 1, Prce Lvl 3 (Congalala Pelt x4)(Sharp Claw x3)(Bone x10) Wild Bow III (Rare 4) Attack- 216, Prce Lvl 1, Rapid lvl 2, Prce Lvl 3 (Monoblos Spine x2)(Congalala Claw x2)(Pale Bone x1)(Killer Beetle x2) Wild Power Bow I (Rare 6) Attack- 240, Rapd Lvl 1, Rapd Lvl 2, Prce Lvl 3 (Congalala Pelt+ x6)(Congalala Fang x10)(Ginat Bone x10)(carbalite Ore x6) Blango Fur Bow I (Rare 2) Attack- 96, Ice Attrib- 60, Rapd Lvl 1, Sctr Lvl 1, Rapd Lvl 2 (Blango Pelt x4)(Giaprey Scale x5)(Ice Crystal x10) Blango Fur Bow III (Rare 4) Attack- 168, Ice Attrib- 100, Rapd Lvl 1, Prce Lvl 2, Rapd Lvl 3 (Blangonga Pelt x4)(Wht MonoBlos Hrn x2)(Ice Crystal x10) Kut-Ku Stave I (Rare 2) Atttack- 120, Fire Attrb- 80, Sctr Lvl 1, Sctr Lvl 2, Sctr Lvl 3 (Kut-Ku Shell x5)(Kut-Ku Scale x5)(Flame Sac x2)(Carpenterbug x4) Blue Kut-Ku Stave (Rare 7) Attack- 192, Fire Attrib- 140, Sctr lvl 3, Rapd Lvl 3, Sctr Lvl 4 (Blue Kut-Ku Cpc x4)(Lunastra Shell x4)(Hrd Monster Bone x4)(Inferno Sac x4) Daimyo's Warbow I (Rare 3) Attack- 144, Water Attrib- 80, Sctr lvl 1, Prce Lvl 2, Prce Lvl 3 (Hermitaur Shell x4)(Plesioth Scale x4)(Sm Hermitaur Shell x10)(Earth Crystal x8) Daimyo's Warbow IV (Rare 6) Attack- 192, Water Attrib- 140, Sctr Lvl 3, Sctr Lvl 3, Prce Lvl 3 (Hermitaur Carpce x6)(Hermitaur Claw+ x3)(Coral Chplos Fin x3)(Hrd Monster Bone x3) Sonic Bow I (Rare 3) Attack- 144, Thndr Attrib- 100, Rapd Lvl 2, Rapd Lvl 2, Rapd Lvl 2 (Electro Sac x2)(vespoid Shell x10)(Hornetaur Wing x5)(Killer Beetle x2) Sonic Bow II (Rare 6) Attack- 192, Thndr Attrib- 140, Rapd Lvl 2, Sctr lvl 3, Rapd Lvl 4 (thunder Sac x4)(Hrnetaur InnerWng x3)(Vespoid Carapace x15)(Rare Scarab x4) Tiger bow I (rare 4) Attack- 254